Kankri's Story
by skullizard
Summary: Life is pretty simple for you until time and space falls apart.
1. the beginning

**Previous tale….**

**On the fuckass adventures of Karkat, Karkat and gamzee smoked weed. Karkat boyfrended Sollux. Eridan jealous fish hoe because Sollux with the Karkat. Aradia die from face implosion. Feferi die from face implosion. Kanaya die from face implosion. Vriska abused Tavros then die from face implosion. Nepeta is Karkat's pet cat. Sollux became boyfrended with Eridan. Karkat depressed. He and Gamzee got it poppin' and killed Eridan…but Eridan wasn't dead. They all became friends in the end. Gamzee became Karkat's lover…Happily ever after until he got Text from Terezi bout her being Gamzee's lover. Gamzee tells Kkarkat that she was his crazy ex that was obsessed with him. Karkat want to fight this bitch. He, kankri and all the trolls got it poppin' cuz Terezi and Latula was trippin'.**

**Now let's here from the handcestors.**

**This is there epic story.**

In a universe called Housetrap, there was a troll named Kankri Vantas who saw everything being offensive. His lover was offensive, Cronus was offensive, his pet cat meaulin was obesesive, everything was offensive to this young sweater wearing man. He go to Beforus College too. I forgot to mention that.

Anyway, he wakes up to the sun that didn't burn him because of the powers his sweater had. ( thanks to Damara she possessed magic in the sweater. That is my headcanon ) He walks into Cronus's room and wakes him up my slapping his face. Cronus wakes up and gets off of bed full of cigerettes. Kankri looks at bed and says:

" Cronus, I am highly offended by this act. Why didn't you save me a cigarette?"

Cronus was like " I thought you didn't smoke "

And Kankri was like " I said I didn't smoke** POT**. **I'm not my brother Karkat**. You know this, Cronus ".

Cronus says " Okay, I'll make it up to you. I'll cook you diner this time. K?"

And Kankri was like " **I**** want you to cook me cigarettes.**"

And Cronus was like " **Alright. I'll cook you a plate full of cigarettes** "

All have you know, Cronus was an amazing cook. Escpeically when it came to cooking cigarettes. Can you imagine? I know, it's in character all the twa.

The two left there apartment after breakfast eating gasoline and wires and walk down the street. They saw Kurloz on the corner, sniffing a bag full of stardust.

Kankri looks at Kurloz and says " Kurloz, come wit us, we're going to college". Kurloz nods and joins the gang,…still sniffing his stardust.

They make to there college and guess who was there! MITUNA! KANKRI'S LOVE!

" KARKRIT WHTAH TOOK YOU SO LONGE!1!1!1!1" Mituna spazzed like a sporadic shit monkey. Yes,…..a shit monkey.

Kankri hug him hard. They been together for six years.

" I was eating breakfast with Cronus. So, did any rad tricks that didn't offend anyone?"

" No. Not really. I havn't skated so much sense I left Latula. Grimy hoe was cheating on me with another guy" THEN HE SPAZZ ON FLOOR AGAIN. Kankri paps him.

He paps paps," we go in college now because I am highly offended by this" he drags boyfriend and cronus and kurloz follow in school. Canon.

( Remember that Kurloz is still sniffing crack up unitl this point )

In class, Rufioh came in with** horse body** and sat in chair. Kankri was amazed by this. He taps him on shoulder and says " Rufioh, the surgery looks not offensive!"

Rufioh smiles and says " Yeah, Horuss made this body for me after Damazra paralyzed me "

Kankri was like " Damara is my home girl, Rufioh. I am now offended by the fact you blame her for that ".

Rufioh says " I know, Karkat. But she's crazy."

Kankri slap shit out of Rufioh! " You offensive bitch! Ill fucking kill you Bitch!" He swinggin' to hit rufioh.

Rufioh was about to hit him back but Horuss stops him and Mituna and Cronus held Kanrki back because hah, they know that Kankri be getting it poppin.

Then the fat teacher sends Kankri to principle scratches office.

You see, Damara is like a sister to Kankri and he don't care what bitches, he gonna defend her no matter what.

Kankri sits infront of dr. scratch. " Kankri, your behavior is terring this college apart. Why did you fight Rufioh for. He just got his new surgery done and shit, he lookin' fly " says doc scratch.

Kankri sux teeth. " Doctor scratch he was being highly offensive! Everything he said was offensive! I did not tolerat how he talk about my sis Damara that way and so…..I got it poppin" he says with the look always give with the folded arms and closed eyes. **Doctor crotch** nods.

" Okay, I don't want it to happen again".

So Kankri left office. His friend cronus was waiting for him out side.

" So what happen?"

" Nothing. You bought some cigarettes?"

Cronus gave Kankri and cigarette and a lighter and the both smoked.

" If Rufioh says something offensive to me again, I'm going 2 fuck him up ".

" Kankri, you're wanna the smartest trolls in this joint. You can't just go around and fight people that offend you. You're better than this, you know? You used to be that Kankri that alwayshad something positive about him".

" I know, but their bitches, cronus. T_**hey keep popping shit!**_"

Cronus nods " I know, Vantas. But you have to ignore them. We can't be startin' beef with these guys."

Kankri folds his arms and hide head under turtleneck.

" Kankri…"

" I dun wanna tolk about it, let's go get lunch".

They went to luch.

Porrim, Damara, Mituna, Horuss, Meulin, and Kurloz was sitting at table. Kankri and Cronus join them.

" Kankri, I heard you got into a fight with Rrufioh. Why?"

" He was poppin' shit about Damara. You know how that offends me!"

" **はあなたの顔にこぶ、****Kankri****を今しますに重力を殺して、私にくそにもたらす！**"

** To kill the gravity hump now, the Kankri on your face, and I bring shit to me **

**" 私は嫌な女。私は今Kankriがセックスしている"**

******I bitch. I Kankri now. I have sex.**

" Damara don't get involved in this, we got it from here" said cronus to her.

**私は金属の女を食べる。それは私の私の私の顔です。クロノス、私はあなたが私に聞いたSTATICたい? 今すぐセックスそれ。 **

******I eat a woman of the metal. This is my my my face. Kronos, I STATIC Tai you heard me? Sex it right now.**

" Kankri, you havn't touched your fuckass" said porrim.

( remember his mom is in college too )

" Mom, I don't want to eat the fuckass…"says Kankri.

" I'll take the fuckass" says Horuss with whinney neigh in his voice and he takes that cuntsnack and ate it.

Horuss so did horuss did.

**私はあなたの猫を食べるようになる。Kankriとクロノスは、あなたは私を参加したいのだろうか？**

******I will eat your cat. Kankri and Kronos, you wonder what you'd like to join me?**

" Damara, I know this offended you" said Kankri.

**私はこのくだらない食品、Kankriを食べたいと思わない。私はより高い標準のクソ料理を食べたい。このファック。クロノスは、調理されたいですか？**

******I do not want to eat this crappy food, the Kankri. I want to eat shit food higher standard. Fuck this. Chronos, do you want to be cooked?**

**"**look, Damara, just don't worry about it. How about we all go out and do non-offensive things?"

**それはくそ女スナックこれは母porrimですkankriを食べると私はたわごとによっておこっています重力いまいましい、人類を殺すすべてrufiohファック。ゴッド·ブレス·アメリカ。**

**It snack woman fuck shit this is all I rufioh kill damn gravity, the human race has been caused by shit and eat kankri is porrim mother. God Bless America**

" That's the spirit!" said Porrim with glee.

**アメリーの男は、これは吸う。私は猿を聞くことを拒否した。 faygoの必要性に今ある。私は、私たちをクソ馬鹿な事をしないでください。我々の国。私たちの顔。私の顔。それを吸う。性交何もない。良いサル。**

**Amelie man, this sucks. I refused to listen to the monkey. are now in need of faygo. I am, please do not be fucking stupid us. Our country. Our faces. My face. I suck it up. Nothing sexual intercourse. Good monkey.**

Damara was right! They all should see a movie!

They all left school after that to continue there adventures and watch that movie! YEYEAH!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The movie

It is now chapter 2. kankri and his troll friends was on there way to the movie. It was a Nicholas Cage movie. Not ghost rider bcuz that one sucked. It was national treasure 2 book of serket. Damara use to remember when Aradia and her went to see part one. Too bad she died from face implosion. All if them got their snacks for the movie. They all sat in the front row because sitting in the backrow because the backrow was for idiots. The movie was about to start. Surprisingly, Cronus wrapped his arm around Kankri shoulder. Kankri try to wonder why Mituna didn't do that. But mituna was watching next to his crack headed friend kurloz, glaring hard scary duel eye at the aquarianus.

Horuss went to pass bag of poopcorn to his friends. They all got poopcorn except for Kankri because he was too busy eating bag of cooked cigarettes he got from Cronus.

* * *

DAMARA TLAK:

このいかも。ははするです, kankri。モンキ。酸存在しまん。

**Also this squid. I am the mother, kankri. Monki. Presence of acid closed.**

**彼女の愚かな脚はそのように揺らし続けている。映画は素晴らしいです。 kurlozは私にポップコーンを与えるか、または私にあなたの特別な亀裂の入った袋を与える！私は日本語を話しています。バート·ガン。**

**Her legs stupid rock continues to do so. The movie is great. kurloz gives a bag of crack. your special to me, or give me the popcorn! I speak Japanese. Bad gun.**

**あなたはporrim、映画を楽しむ**ことができます。ニコラス·ケイジは驚くばかりである。 Kankri、タバコは、あなたの魂のために悪いです。すべて。がん。私は金属バットで殴打チャック·ノリス尻することができます。私は人生を愛しています。悪のRhinoの顔。象はバナナです。それはあなたのmitunaです。あなたはバナナだ。 HAHAHAHA！私**はすべての時間の良い冗談アジアを作る。**

**You can enjoy porrim, the movie. Nicolas Cage is awesome. Kankri, tobacco is bad for your soul. All. Cancer. I can be Chuck Norris ass beating with a metal bat. I love life. Rhino face of evil. An elephant is a banana. It is you mituna. You're a banana. HAHAHAHA! I make all the time good Asian joke.**

**Kankri、私はクロノスさんは私がmituna**がむかつく見ることができますあなたの肩に触れている参照してください。ああドラマがあるでしょう！私はすべて遅延が牛乳であるホームレスろくでなしような笑顔。ミルクはピンクとgamzeeはウインナーのポットヘッドです。ハハハ！再び**良いアジアの冗談！**

**Kankri, please see I have touched your shoulder I can see that disgusting mituna Mr. Kronos. There will be drama Oh! I smile like a homeless bastard. delay is all milk. Milk is a pot head. pink and gamzee wiener. Hahaha! Asian good joke again!**

腫瘍はそのkankriです。クロノスは、あなたとmitunaが嫉妬していることを望んでいる。 Porrim自閉症。私は 東京sandblasterです将来的には自閉症の花を見ることができます！本物です。アジアのコンテスト。指の複合体は、今やhorussになっています。 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA！ nその他冗談！

**Tumor that is kankri. Kronos is hoping to mituna and you're jealous. Autism Porrim. I can see the flowers in the future of autism is the Tokyo sandblaster eye! the Real Asian contest. Finger complexes are now becoming horuss. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Others joke n!**

**風とパンティー。ソーダは耳に悪い薬です。ああ。しかし、壮大なチャック·ノリスのようなバナナはニコラス·ケイジではありません。彼は箱にバニーを入れていません。 Aradia。今私はあなたにジョークをお見逃しなく...今やアジア。バナナをFUCK。 HAHAHA。私はあそこにmeulinブリードSEE。ハハハ！良い時間。良い回。**

**Wind and panties. Soda is bad medicine to ear. Oh. However, like banana Chuck Norris is not a spectacular Nicolas Cage. He does not put the bunny in the box. Aradia. Do not miss the jokes on you ... I now now Asia. FUCK bananas. HAHAHA. I SEE meulin bleed over there. Hahaha! good time. Good times.**

* * *

" Damara is really enjoying herself, huh?" Porrim sniffs to kankri, eating her popcorn.

kankri nodded nod. " Yes. She is totally inoffensive right now"

" just like my cooked cigarettes"

TO BE CONTINUE

Note: I shit you not. Her translation was not intended to be that way.


	3. Hair gel

The Nicholas Cage movie was amazement and everyone went home. Chronus used his key to open door and let kankri walk inside. He walks in after to lock the door. Kankri yawns. He sits on living couch and close his eyes. He was very tired and college was to morrow OH NOE! He didn't finish his assassination. The fat teacher tomorrow is going to be piss in the glub.

"Kankri " Cronus says, putting gel in his greaser hair." Mituna kept givin' this angry look earlier." He gives him another plate of cooked cigarettes.

" Did he offended you?" Kankri nom nom cigarettes.

" no. He just been lookin at me kinda funny that's all."

" I'll have sexy talk with him about it tommorow."

Cronus puts on leather spiked jacket and helmet. Kankri gets up.  
" Cronus, where are you going?"

" Out."

Jankro slaps him helmet.  
" out? At this time? But Lord English could be out there."

"So?" Cronus racist brow.

" You owe him his money. I don't want his girl snOwman try and pop a cap in your ass. It will be offensive!"

He grab the aquariums arm. Cronus pulls him off.

" I don't care about that. Somethin' else is on my mind that's all..."

" is it about mituna?"

" no kankri it isnt ...I need to ride my motercycle. Feed meulin while I'm out. Okay?"

Wait said kankri calling him again.

" yeah?"

" be careful." Kankri says with sob sob tear.

Cronus looks away, craying hard well." I will " he said with a slow, dramatic head twist and the you can see the gel doing something extremely epic with to his hair. " don't open the door for anyone"

He lock door. He get on motorcycle. He out.

Then that when mituna appeared, knocking on kankri door...

continueness...  
...


	4. side Story

**A SIDE STORY TO KANKRI STOREE.**

this is terrify! you will cried contarts!

One day karkat was wheeling tavros around the place he trips over a rock and falls to the ground

Tavros was like " karkat you're uh okay ? "

Karkat removes his hand from his leg showing red blood. Tavros jump back in wheelchair, showing very wide eyes at his blood. Then something makes the Taurus twitch. He didn't know why but the karkats blood was making him really angry. Almost raging like gamzee. From a soft amber, his eyes turn red.

Red..red **_RED_**.

Tavros stopped being a paraplegic and walks over to the karkat with sharp demonic claws.

Karkat. Was literally. Bout to shit self.

He got up a booked to Solluxes hive. He knock crazy on his door " KK why the fuck r you knocking like that " he lisp.

" sollux!" Karkat cried contarts." There is something wrong with tavros!1!1" he kicks door off hinges.

He see Sollux math debating.

Sollux was piss in the glub. " KK WHAT THE FUCK " he got up and slapped the shit out of karkat.

Karkat did not give a shit. "FUCKASS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO TAVROS! I THINK HE IS FUCKING POSESSED!"

Sollux snorted. " kk...were talking about tavros...?"

Sollux was seriously being an ignorated douche. He mad cuz karkat caught him math debating. Then tavros came in with Vriskas head and legs, dripping cobalt blood everywhere. He says in a very deep demonic voice, or something like a black man's " PB AND J," he DEMANDED.

Sollux jaw dropped. He and karkat booked and went to Eridans place cuz sollux and karkat did not want to die and they was knocking hard on captain seashit's door. And captain seashit answers it with some some white powder stuff under his nose and karkat was like '?" Eridan..." the it becomes a surprised whisper " you sniffing crack?"

" yes kar I am sniffin' the cracks!" He looks at sollux " ..sol...if you're here to take my stash of crack YOU CANNOT HAVVE ANY "

" calm down fickdish, I don't want to touch your previous cracks." He lisps like a cobrabra.

" THEN WWHAT THE WWILLY DO YOU wWANT?!" He contarts.

Karkat slaps him" FUCKASS! TAVROS HAS GONE COMPLETELY APESHIT" Then he press his face against his cheek, _whispers metrosexifully,_ and sniff his gills.

" _wwhatevver_ Kar. I don't believve this"

**THEN TAVROS CAME WITH NEPETA's corps in throat.**

Eridan screamed. He grabs all his stash of crystalmethaquins! And the 3 three of them highblooded out of there, they swam through the horroterror waters and made it where Equius hive is. THEY KNOCK ON ETH FUCK DOOT.

Equius answers door with white powder under his nose. He ask eridan sweatingly " High blood, have you brought the royal crack."

He give him that stash of crack. BUT THE KARKAT WAS RAGED BY THIS AND ALPS LIVE FUCK AHH. Good morning.

" FUCKASS!""!""%%"! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"! TAVROS IS GOING TO KILL US!"

The n tavros did appear. He murdered kanaya this time! They all scrramn terrifyinglygly!

THEY ALL WERE GOING TO THE DEAD!

" high blood" equius says as he sweats. " The power in the drugs!"

Eridan cries a tear of angel hope." You are right. Wwe must use this cracks to escape the fatality! IT IS OUR ONLY HOPE!"

Then Equius ate Eridan's drugs, let everyone ride on his back like a whinney neigh horse and **HE FARTED SO HARD THAT HE WENT SUPER SONIC LIKE ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK AND IT WAS SUCH A MIRACULOUS MIRACLE THAT GAMZEE FLEW OUT HIS ASS THROWING RAINBOW CONFETTI EVERYWHERE. **

Karkat crays with joy. Sollux was so inspired by the STRONG fart that he cried tears of complete douchery. Eridan crays by his side, feeling his endless pains of douchery. They became EriSol and had up to a thousand babas.

**_The End..._**

* * *

**Now back to our epic story.**


	5. This is a chapter 5

Kankri sat there on his living eating his fuckass in total peace. Mituna broke down door on hinges. HE WAS PISS IN THE GLUB AT THE KANKRI!

Kankri screamed then he stopped. He realize it was only his matrprit. Kankhal went to hug him, mituna jerked him off.

" **bitch no!** " he spazzes bitch. Then, he molested to the table. IN PURE GLYBGLOBBING ANGER!

" I didn't came here for your loves. I'm here to kick ampora ass." He contarts.

" Cronus? Why, mituna?"

" you're having **sek** with him, aren't you? You're cheating on me behind my back!"122121!" He contarts again.

" Mituna" kankar try to exsclamain calmly." You've been my boyfriend for six years! That is offensive of me to do!"

Mituna got angreh and punched Kankri in his face, knocking him to the floop.

" Then why is it that Cronus is living with you and you're not with me!" Mituna spazz in raeg. " you're in love with him! Don't lie to me, you crimson slut."

He punches him again. Kankri tells him to stahp but mituna d9es not stop punching him in face. Mituna leave apartment, he stole his money, his fuckass, and his plate of cigerattes.

He hops back in car. He out.


	6. Cronys returns

Cronus came back the home. He notice something strange happened here, and no it was not door bust off hinges. It was something else!

THE COOKED CIGARETTES WERE VANISHED LIKE TADAH! and it smelled like Mituna sex and so did kankri. He smelled like honey.  
Cronus was piss in the glub cuz of this! He believe Mituna came and made sweet honey love to Kankri.

He wakes Kankri up. " Kankri, you had sek with Mituna?"

Kankri was like WUT?

He contarts " What? NO! He came in, whoop my ass, and took the cooked cigerettes and our last roasted fuckass!"

Cronus throws Meulin out the window. Car crashes everywhere.  
He cray mannily, looking away with hopeful eyes of black despair and desperation. You can see that purple tear. He crays "...The roasted fuckass...we have to get it back..."

How? Kankri cray.

" We have to ask kurloz to help us get to mitunaz house..."

" but Cronus..." kankri cray in Cronus arm." HE IZ A CRAKHEAD!"

" KANKRI. DO U NOT NO HIS CRACK HAS SPECIAL POWERS!" He whipped his greaser hair back an fowth.

How.." how do you know about this this?" Kankri dondaggers with pussycat doll and flav. Yes. Gay.

Cronus sat down on couch, smoking sigerette in his ear. He was about to tell about the legendary chucklevoodoo drugs.  
" My brother Eridan smoke the crack. Tavros went apeshit. So he use the crack on Equius to make him fly. And gamzee flew out his ass with rainbow confetti. That is how our religionous works!"

" and That's how EriSol came about?" Kankri kankried?

" Yes and they had many babbas and we are their love children!".

" Thats very romanticness and not offensive " kankri says.

" Now, we have to go to Kurlozs house. " Cronus says putting back on motercycle helmet and Spike Jacket." You ready to ride my motorcycle?"

And with that, kankro and chronis sailed into the night, on a journey to get back their cooked siguretts and roasted fuckass!1!1!13454433%6*6&:5.


	7. chip n dales

" You got your keys to the motorcycle?" Kankri says.

" No" Says cronus, digging in his pockets for them.

"Damn!"

" What?" Kankri asks, walking up to him to see what's wrong.

Cronus throws his helmet in the dirt and kicks.

" I forgot my keys at Chip n' Dales!"

Kankri was silent. "...Cronus,...what were you doing there?"

Cronus kicks motorcycle over and sits on it. He smooths his gelly hair back and smokes a cigarette.

" You want to join me?"

" Join you?!" Kankri walks up to him, flicks his cigerette and stomps it in the dirt. Cronus jumps up to his level.

" Hey, what was that for?!"

" You're giving up? Cronus, we need out cooked cigarettes!"

Cornus breaks down. He crays in the dirt on the ground. Kankri paps him on the back.

" Kankri, I'm such a douchebag! All I do is be tragic and douchcebaggery. I mean, hy can't I be like you? Smart, positive,...and wear a nice sweater all the time, you know?!"

" Cronus..."

" No, I'm just a harry potter greaser guy that talks funny and gets all the bad luck!"

"...Cronus,...look how about we get a cab and head toward mituna's?"

CRONUS is still sob sobbing douchebaggally. " Where are we going to get ride from? We're in the middle of nowhere?!"

**" DID SOMEBODY SAY RIDE?" a majestic voice booms. Kankri and Cronus whip their hair back and fowth to look to where the voice to where it was to where and coming from. It was Horuss and Damara riding on Rofioh's stallion body.**

_To be conteniajjulooloo._


	8. pupa pan

The metal bull steed steps infront of the two trolls. Damara hops off to hug Kankri.

" Damara! What are you doing here? Isn't late and offensive at this time?" Kankri says to her with a smile on facial expression.

**Kankri！私たちは、あなたが****Kurlozに得るのを助けるためにここにいる****!**

**そして、あなたは夜に非常にセクシーにしています****!~**

**私はそれをタップしたい****!~ **

**...私が言いたいのは、水道水の実際****...**

Cronus gave Horuss and Rufioh a HOOF FIVE! " Dude, what hell are you both doing here?"

Rufioh smiles " We just came from Chip n Dale!"

Cronus blacksmacks! " You seen my keys?!"

" Rufioh ate them " Horuss whinny neighs.

" HE** WHAT**?" Cronus is puss in the glub.

" Yeah, dude. Shit.I was hungry " Rufioh declarants.

" Don't worry, noble highblood " Horuss pats chronus on the shouldn't. " You'll be getting them pretty soon after Rufioih shits them out!_** HO HO HO**_- right now, we know you need the powerful crack to get to mituna's"

" Come on guys, get on! " rUFIOH SAYS TO kankri and Cronus. They both jump on.

Horuss cuntsnacks the whip and Rufioh was flying in the air like Pupa Pan.


	9. crack is for subjuggulators

They flew all the way to Kurloz's cardboard box.

" Well this is it", Horuss nook and nashed at the drivers seat as he begun to sweat.

" Kankri" Rufioh said to Kankri as he got off of Rufios back along side Crinus.  
"Yes." Kankri ask him

" I'm sorry for being a total asshole earlier. We family bro. We all shouldn't be fighting like this".

Kankri papped his weave. " It's alright, Nitram. That apology did not offended me and I accept it."

Everyone nodded and shoke hands together.  
" Damara, you get home safe, okay?" kankri says to her Japanese.

" Oh, before we take off into the night" Horuss says to them. " I wish you both luck on getting your fuckass back!" And with a fare wall, Rufioh flew like he never flew b4.

Its now time to ask Kurloz for his chucklefuck crack.  
" Kankri, you ready?"

" Yeah, I'm ready bro" kankri replied as they walk to Kurloz's crackboard box house and with a small knock Cronus tapped that glass.

Out came a crack head.

" Kurloz, um, you got any crack left?"

Kurloz signed " IM ALL OUT"

Cronus sucked his teeth and stormed off. " Dammit! How are going to go to Mitunas place now?" Kankro talks to Carlos as Cronus act retard in background. " Do you have any other way we can get there? We really need our fuckass and cooked cigerettes." Kurloz eyes widened like they where being pussied by chuckledoodoos. Ksnkri dub-stepped back not knowing what was going on.

" COOKED CIGERATTES. THAT IS A INGREDIENT TO MY SPECIAL CRACK!" the prince of rage boomed loudly in everyone's thoughts." COME".

" YOU BOTH MUST RIDE ME TO GET TO MITUNAS. I KNOW THE WAY".

" Cronus". Kamkri engourages Cronus to come over.

" What, Vantas?"

" Kurloz will take us over there on horse back ".

Cronus snuffed. " Really? Well that's what you call service, eh?" He gets on Kurloz back that all of a sudden grew a saddle. He pulls Kankri on as well.

The mimes eyes glue a bright purple of horrify terrors." NOW. BOTH OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS MUST HANG ON TIGHT. I ENGULFED A LARGE PERCENTAGE OF DRUGS TODAY. SO YOU MUST ADD 300 BAGS OF CRACK AND THE SPEED THAT I RUN. DIVIDE IT WITH THE PERCENTAGE OF THE MOTHERFUCKIN WICKED ELIXIR I DRINK."

Cronus did not give two shafts about this. Kankri was calculating though  
" You'll being going at 8000 miles per hour!"

"EXACTLY" the juggalo boomed and went like road runner, leaving being trail of sexiful rainbows!


	10. a mother in need

Kurloz ran at ultra godlike speed that you could see both kankri's and Cronus's face almost imploding from such ultra power of the chucklevoodoo drugs. they were spinning in a secret vortex that led to the side of universe and fabric of space and time was leading to the ultimate meaning of hussie's lips.  
That's how fast he went.

" Kurloz" kankri says " how long until we get their?"

" SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE RIDE AS YOU PURGE IN THE LAND OF MOTHERFUCKIN' MIRACLES!"

" Kurloz, were not going anywhere. What are you talking about?" kankri slaps.

Kurloz was on ground, spazzing out in his own sad defecation.

Cronus looks at Kankri and says " well, I guess the chucklevoodoo drugs aren't actually real..."

" Cronus, he's a crackhead."

" Oh...what now?" Cronus.

Kankri looks around.

" well?" Cronus.

" We should just get a cab..." Kankri advises him, pulling out some boon".

He gives Cronus his boobs.

" Fine. But how we plan on getting a cab, vantas?"

Sexy.

Kankri hasn't thought that yet. They both were in the middle nowweh with no keys, no motorcycle, and with a jugallo crackhead mute mime that just shitted himself.

But hen Kankri realizes he had whistle. " I have an idea" he tells to Caren. Cronus didn't know wtf was going on. He blows the whistle...

A bright ball of light went like a road runner to the three trolls. It was porrim, Kankri's mother!

" Kankri, what are doing out here this late?"

He tells her about everything that had happen and she slaps his

" You could've asked me 2 to take you there instead of going through all this tinkerbullshit . Hop on my back!"

Kankri hops on his mother back.  
" Cronus you coming?" From this point on he stopped giving a shi and hopped on kankris mothers back.

" Kank, what a out Kurloz? Yes, he looks gross right now...but we can't leave him there"

Kankri pulls out a rope from his turtle neck. "Here. Tie his foot to to Porrim."

"...Do you have other things in that sweater of yours?"

" No." A dildo slipped out and fell on floor.

"..."

"..."

"Check your privilege."

Cronus sigh and hops off his mothers back. He dragged kurloz and raped the rope around his foot. He raped the rope on porrim. And they where tied togethur. Kankro began to cry.

" Kank, why you cry for?"

" I don't know if I can do this Cronus...I been through so much!1"

CROnus hops back on. He paps kankri on his shoulder.  
" Kankri its okay...I beleve e of you. We are going to get those cooked cigurettes and roasted fuckass back."  
Kankri stopped subbed sobbing.  
" Thanks Cronus...you're my best roommate..." Kankro said mush! And Porrim ran like a free fast stallion in the wind!


	11. almost to the finale

Kankri and Cronus finally made it to Mituna's place. They both got off of Porrims back. Porrim dusts her dress off and went to talk with her son, kankri. " Kankri" she says to him " Get those cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass back." Kankri nodded to his dearest mother. " I will mom. And it won't be offensive." Porrim hugs him, crying on his shoulder. This moment was getting very sad for her. " I know son. I know. Just get to college ?"

" I will mom".

Porrim goes to walk away.

" mom..." She turns back to Kankri. " Yes, Kankri?"

"...what ever happened to dad?"

"...Oh son . Can we not talk about this? he died years ago and you know how sad that makes me?"

Kankri says to her " Did you ever try finding another man?"

Porrims bawd out her tears that came from her eyes. " KANKRI! NO MAN WANTS TO PENIS WHEN THEY TALK TO ME!" She runs to kankri and crays in the kesha fabo of his red sweater. He retards her. Kurloz wipes her tears away with his bag of crack. Then she cocks it away. " Mom, don't cry..its very offensive..."

" I know..." she wipes tears away.  
Cronus was even craying dramatic hopeful tears of despair and darkness. A pair of keys landed on his head along with Rufioh's copper pellets." I told you'll get them back" said Horuss in the sky. Cronus wave them goodbye.

He turns to kankro and says " you ready to get the fuckass dude?"

Kankri slaps his mother.  
" I'm ready" he noddedededed.

* * *

**( MITUNA's house )**

Cronus kicks open door, " FREEZE PUT UR UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM".

Kankri jumps through his window ( which was closed ). He pulled up his tumblr account on his phone and says " FREEZE IN THE NAME OF SOCIAL JUSTICE"

Kurloz came behind both of them, still covered in his defecation. He stumbles all over the place, passes out, and is still defecating on himself.

Mituna is on his couch. He stops to look at the three stupid cockheads that bust in his home.  
He looks over to kankri. " KANKRI WHAT THUTH FUKTH ARE YOU DOINGTH HERE!1!1! CANTH YOU SEE IM MATH DEBATING?1!1"

Kankri says to him "Mituna, you're masterbating days are over! "

" Hand over the fuckass and cooked cigarettes!" Says Cronus with a

" MAKE ME!121!" Mituna spazzed. He farts off the couch and pops a blood vessel " GODTH DAMMITHGTH!1!1312123"

Both kankri and Cronus tackled him. They lift him to the couch and tied him up. Horuss, Rufioh and Damara bust in as well. Horuss jumps in front of everyone. They all posed in style!

" High blood we have come to help ! Horus said, posing in a desu style. Damara posed like Kungfu fighter.  
She smiles saying

KANKRIは離れます、私たちはこの白痴のディックを得ました、バナナ

"We are bananas which leave KANKRI and which obtained dick of this white"

私たちは支援へ行かないと思いました?  
HA HA HA、はい、くそ右およびあなた、悪党は行っていません、に、スポットライトをする。

We thought that we did not go to support?  
HA HA HA and yes, くそ右, you, and a villain will not covet a spotlight.

Rufioh、ホルス、ロバを蹴りましょう!

Let's kick Rufioh, Horus, and a donkey!

Horuss nods his head at her with a cuntsnack. " I agree with you Damara! It would be thrilling to kick a donkey!"

確かに、Yes.Aロバはこの女性の中で蹴られます。  
その、そのそれはそれをもたらす、は託される?  
なるほど、後、どのit!ifから、どれ、また、誰でもKamiによってこのおならを獲得することができます、そして私たちおよび私たち、 。  
クロノス。  
来て、隅のこれらの雌を得られたclub!Weを連結してください。  
愚かなバナナ・ロバおよび小鳥

"Surely, a Yes.A donkey is kicked in this woman.  
It which the it of the brings it is entrusted?  
Indeed, which and anyone can gain this fart from the rear and which it!if by Kami, and they are us, us, and .  
Cronos.  
Please come and connect club!We which was able to obtain these females of the corner.  
A foolish banana donkey and a little bird."

The finale is on its way!


	12. The finale

It was time for them to interrogate mituna who was hiding the cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass. They raped him on a wooden with rope. Cronus is walking around him with Kankris dildo as a weapon against the psionic. Horuss was his look out. Damara watches while smoking. Kurloz was...kurlozzing. Kankri had that stare he always gave as he crossed his arms. He was NOT happu about this. Then Cronus turns mituna. The interrogation begins.

" Okay mit" he says flipping the dildo in hand." Wheres the cooked cigurettes and roasted fuckass?"

Mituna spazzes " URTHUF GGU FFRREAAAAE I DONT KNOWTH!1!1-

Cronus slaps the shit out of him.  
" WRONG!" He grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

" I'm going to ask you again" he revs the dildo." Where. . .and rosted fuckass, tunabitch!"

" UUUGGGH WHY DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME WITH A DILDO?1212111"

" SHUT UP!" He slaps him again. He spits out his cigerattw and turns to Kankro." Yo, I can't get answers out of him. Your turn".

Kankri nodded and walked up to his boyfriend.  
" mituna...why?" He was almost about to tear up.

" Kanrith, I'm sorryth!1!" He slaps him with the dildo.

" NO UR NOT!"

He slaps him again as he kept spazzing." YOU BEAT ME UP AND TOOK THE COOKED CIGARETTE AND ROASTED FUCKING" he kicks his chair over " FUCKASS".

**Get it poppin'.**

Everyone, even Kurloz, held Kankri back who was about to beat the spazz out of mituna." I WAS YOUR GIRLFRENDED!" The red mutant blood cried tears out his crying eyes.

" NIGGA YOU AINT WORTH SHIT. I WASNT CHEATING ON ANYONE YOU OFFENSIVE DOUCHE!" He cried as he contarts. " I KEPT MY FUCKING VOW FOR YOU!1!"

Then the room got silent. Mituna gets up and sighs." kank, I need to confess something to you"

It is time to tell the truth.  
" kankri, after I broke up with Latula and before I started messing with you, I had an affair with Kurloz..."

Everyone went like WHAT?!  
Kankri pushes everyone off.  
" And?" He says as he walks up his almost no longer Matesprit.

" I am still in love with him.."

Cronus' jaw dropped. Damara stopped smoking. Horuss cuntsnacked. Everyone was like omfg wtf you cray motherfucker sex yolo 42 WUT?!  
No one couldn't believe this cray shit.

KANKRI wanted to kill his crazy ass!

" AND?!" Kanjri answered a tear coming down his eye.

" The cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass is not here...I gave them to lord English and his felt crew..."

"...omg".he says dramatically.

* * *

**THE END OF ACT 1**


	13. begin of act 2

BEGINNING OF ACT TWO:

No one looked at mituna. He was too pathetic right now like a bitch.

" I can't believe...you would do something...so EVIL" KANKRI sayd, his back turn in his face." Come on Cronus, let's go home...

Cronus tossed his cigurette away and followed Kankri out the door.

Damara proceed doing Japanese flips like kasumi from doa outside door.

Horuss rode on rufioh. Rufioh picked up dildo in teeth before heading out with the gang.

Mituna sat alone, regretting and cry like a bitch.

OUTSIDE:

kankri broke down, on there way from mitunas house.  
" Kankri, what's wrong?" Cronus says.

" its nothing." He jerk him off away. " I'm a bit hurt and offended...but its nothing."

" how about we go see a movie when we get home?" Cronus suggestiged .

" Oh! I want to cum!" Exclimain Rufioh as he is being ridden on by Horuss.  
" It would be absolutely delightful if you invite us highblood!"

Then Damara was like

" ポップコーンおよび盲目の赤ん坊の馬と性交する顔。  
私はこの瞬間の間幸福です!  
私はそうです、畜生。  
はい私に従ってください。  
吸引と薬の不正利得およびセックスの心臓。  
割れ目、そして愚か"

Translation:

" The face which carries out sexual intercourse to the horse of the baby of popcorn and blindness.  
I am the happiness between this moment!  
That's right, I am a beast.  
Yes, please follow me.  
The illicit gain of suction and medicine, and the heart of sex.  
a crack - and foolish."

She laughs, saying

" 愚かな雌ロバ。  
私たちは今夜多くの楽しみを持つでしょう。  
すべきだ、私たちは見ます、ニコラスのかご、あるいはNorris?Iを軽く打つ、起動されます。  
ポップコーンおよび性交するスナックを持って来てください。  
よりよいkurloz、薬をまたもたらします。  
私は薬を必要とします"

Translation:

" A foolish jenny ass.  
Probably, we have pleasure of tonight many.  
you should carry out - we see - Nicolas's basket or Norris?I is struck lightly - it is started.  
Please bring popcorn and the snack which carries out sexual intercourse.  
Better kurloz and medicine are brought about again.  
I need medicine."

Patting Kankri on his shoulder, she laughs even more, saying

" 発言権で。  
私には一晩中パーティーがいたい。  
どの日本が癌と自由のバナナ上で去るか - それは驚かすことに加えて資料です-愚かな女性のように。  
チョコレートミルク。  
私を食べてください"

" It is a voice.  
I would like for a party to be in me all night long.  
Which Japan goes away on the banana of cancer and freedom? - In addition to surprising, it is data. - Like [ of a foolish woman ].  
Chocolate milk.  
Please eat me."

Horuss and Rufioh agreed with all that she said.  
" yes, " says horuss sweating. " milk must be their I hope."  
qw  
Kankri laughed and so did Cronus. They all laughed. Kurloz was with them too.

KA-CHINK!

" I don't find it tunny" said a mysterious sexy woman voice. It was SnOwman holding a gun at them.  
" Lord English wants his money back. You're all coming with me." She walks closer to them.  
" shit .." slipped out Cronus mouth.  
Everyone prepared a battle stance.  
Kankri didn't care, he was about to get it poppin.

" oh yeah?" Laughed horse body rufioh," you and what army?"

The felt members came out like the swat teem and surrounded the trolls. SnOwman smiles evily like bitch.

" Cans, take out them!" She A big green lerprokon charged and crush them with his titties.

Kankro did not see what was lying ahead for him and his companions.

Too be continued.


	14. its a snOwmans land

Rufioh and horuss was pulled away.  
" Unhand me!" Horuss demanded!  
Rofioh tried to kick and buck away. Nothing worked." Kankri!"

". Rufioh!" Kankri cried back! He was being pulled away along with Cronus.  
" Where's Damara?!"

He sees her fighting to get out of SnOwman's grasp and so was Kurloz.

" Damn it, not them too!" Cronus cursed. Kankri snaps his head at him." Cronus, what's going on?!"

" Its a long story! I'll tell you later" Cronus shouts back.

" You're keeping a secret! I've been lied to enoff!" Kankri screamed as he was struggling. They all got inside the limousine and drove away from mitunas house.

IN CAR:

SnOwman was sitting on her ass with them and smoked a long cigar with her face legs closed.

Kankri glared at her.  
" what do you want with us?"

SnOwman puffed out smoked.  
" You all. That's what. Cronus here hasn't been giving our money on time and those two!" Her tittie points at Damara and kurloz " they tried to run and hide."

Damara and Kurloz looked away shamed.  
" So!" Snowman exclaimed " YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU CAN VANISHED LIKE TADAH!"

Kankri looks at Damara with sad disapointing eyes of deep sadness. Softly, he whispers to her " Why Damara? "\

Damara was almost about to cry.

" Kankri

、ごめんなさい。私はこのすべてのためにという意味ではありませんでした！私は彼女が私たちは、このすぐに見つけるだろう知りませんでした！私を許してください！

そして、雌愚かな雪だるま！あなたは

kankri

を傷つける場合！私はあなたの時間のために魔女であることがあなたを殺すでしょう！

彼にパイズリを置かないでください！・

TRANSLATION:

Kankri, I'm sorry. I did not mean for all this! We, I did not know you would find as soon as this is her! Please forgive me!

And, snowman stupid bitch! If you hurt kankri! That it is a witch for your time will kill you!

Please do not put the fuck him! "

Snowman just laughed at her.

" oh so I see Damara has a boyfrend now?"

Damara growled and barked like crazy ass rottweiler.

Kankri blushedd and looked aaway at Damara.

"Fiend! We'll soon find a way to escape your felt clutches soon enough!" said horuss.

"Oh, really? Tell that to lord English!"

"And the cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass? What did you do with them?" kankri says highly offended and all.

"Ah, Thanks to mituna we can now use the cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass to open a portal in the space time continium and control all time and space " SNOWman tittied.

Kankri **DIPPERDARDAPPURDANGED** and slapped her tit.

" NO! I wont let that happen!" he saiys in her face.

She laughed like an evil snowqueen and they all glared at her with hate in their eyes.

and right infront of them was the lair to LORD ENGLISH.


	15. diabolical plan

nglishes green henchman pushed the trolls out the limousin. They walked up the mansion steps with rope raped around their hands. Snowman's gun was cocking on cronus back as he walked.

" Move faster" the heartless carapasian said with her titties being very pointy for now reason at all.

titties.

The trolls made it to lord englishes throne and he was sitting on his throne eating many buckets of Kentucky Fried Chicken till he became obese and had titties, too.

**" I...ALREADY...FAT**" he said in that deep Lord English headcanon voice, but like a slight Fat Albert with diabetes. Anway this isnt about fat albert...

OMFG It was such a horrifying sight to see that Kankri wanted to tag this bitch as a trigger warning. Everyone turn the fuck away from the giant lizard who looks amost like he coud be java the huts twiin bruther. The mother fucker was so huge he not the Lord of Time but the Lard of Weight omf-

" SNOWMAN, I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT MY SOME SKITTLES!" He boomed with those glowing pool eyes.

Snowman tittiepalmed. " No, my lord, these are the trolls I've been ordered to capture ".

" Oh...so what happened to my pack of skittles?! I gave you three boondollars to get my a pack of fucking skittles!" he boomed.

" NIGGA GET YO OWN DAMN SKITTLES " Snowman tittied without the kitty cat scratch.

" HAVE YOU FORGOTTON THAT I CAN NO LONGER MOVE?! FORGET IT, I DO HAVE SOMETHINGE ELSE IN STORE. NOW THAT I HAVE FOUND INGRIEDIENTS TWO MAKE A PORTAL THROUGH TIME AND SPACE, I WILL ABLE TO GO BACK INTO THE PAST WHERE I WAS CALIBORN AND WARN MYSELF TO NOT EAT MCDONALDS!"

Lightning boomed in the background. Kankri went to charge at Lord English. " NO, I WON'T LET YOU USE OUR COOKED CIGERTTES AND ROASTED FUCKASS!"

Cronus tried to hold back Kankri but Snowman jumped infront of Kankri with her gun cocked out like her titties. " One more step...and I'll blow your brains to bits" she said like a 4chan.

" You can't DO THIS!" Kankri glared at her. Snowman laughed like a tittybitch" OH YES I CAN. NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER THERE!"

"...Kankri" Horuss quivered as he sees Kankri walking pass him.

" TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEON!" Lord English ordered.

They all tried to fight back as his henchman grabbed them.

" Except for Kurloz and Damara. They both can stay" He said also.

" Damara," Kankri cried out to her as he along with Rugioh, Horuss, and Cronus were being dragged into the darkness.

Damara tried to run to him but Kurloz holds her back sighning her with a finger on his lip to go shoosh and shaking his head as no.

" WE MUST NOT INTERFERE!" he chuckledvoodooed in her head.

Damara began to yell at him.

**"しかし、****Kurloz****、彼はそれらを傷つけるために起こっている。特に****Kankri****。私は彼を守るために持っている！あなたが理解しなければならない！****!"**

**TRANSLATION:**

**"However, Kurloz, he is going to hurt them. Kankri. I have to defend him especially! You must understand!"**

Kurloz understood but he knew he had not the power to stop fatass angel of triple fat.

"I** KNOW DAMARA, BUT THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO COME UP WITH OUR OWN SIDE OF THE PLAN. WE HAVE TO FIND THE COOKED CIGERETTES AND ROASTED FUCKASS BEFORE TIME AND SPACE IS DESTORYED!"**

Snowman came to them. " Follow me, you too!" she tittied mad hard.

Damara and Kurloz looked at one another and follwerd the her down into dark.


	16. freedom in a jade dress

Kankri was kicktittying the dungeon door. Cronus stopped fake smoking his fake ass greaser cigeratte to look at Kankri.  
" Would you stop doing that, no one is going to hear us"

" you!" Kankri snapped like lil Jon would snap his fingers.

" What?"

" THIS IS YORE FAWLT!" Kankri yelled with the trigger fires in his eyes.  
" IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS MESS!"

Cronus gets up and steps back in defense. " Woah, man, calm down, I didn't know!"

Kankri stormed right up to him." Why did you join the felt, Cronic?! Out of all persons, YOU!"

" Kankri, he promised me that he'll give me a year supply of Duncan Donuts! DONT YOU LOVE DUNCAN DONUTS?!"

Kankri turns away to cry even more.  
" Kankri...?"

" no Cronus... ...didn't you no?!"

" No what?" Cronus mariah carried.

Horuss and Rufioh was watching the both of them.

Kankri snaps back at him." I AM ILLERGIC TO DUNCAN DONUT!"

Horuss and Rufioh gasped in horrification. Cronus looked down in disappointment.  
"...oh...I thought you would love them..."

Kankri was Confucius. " Why for though?" He's close to his face now." Why?"

" Because Kankri..." there was silence except for horuss munching on poopcorn.  
" I love you..."

Kankri...was stunned." You love me?!"

Cronus nodded. Horuss was in the background like whinny neigh glee.  
" You went to give me Duncan donuts because you love me?!"

" Yes, Kankri!" He went to hug the cancer." I LOVE YOU!"

Kankri pushed him off.  
" I'm sorry, Crust, but I don't have any feeling for you...it would be offensive..."

Cronus wanted to cry, but he took it like a man with Strider man pain stride.  
Kankri smiled " But you will always be my friend."  
Cronus smile back at him as well.  
" You too, Kankri..."

" Morales for ever?"

" Morales for ever." Cronus.

They gave each other a friendship hug.

" That was magnificent!" Horuss encores them on along with horse body Rufioh.  
" Now all we need is the condoms!"

Cronus and Kankri was silent.

" You get it?" Rufioh popped up." Condoms!"

they got it and they all laughed mad hard.

" Kankri!" Said a voice out of darkness.

" Who's there?" Said Kankri back. Everyone behind him whipped their hair back to the femininen voice. It was Porrim, glowing.

" MOM!" Kankri ran to the jail bars. " How did you get in ?!"

" Oh I a brought a few friends along the way" she crosses her arms. Both Mituna and Meulin came in battle stance style. Kankri looks at mituna, glaring hard. " Why is HE here?!"  
Nituna looks away very very ashamed about the whole situation.  
" He regret about giving the cooked cigarettes and-"

" no mom" Kankri glared " he cheated behind my back."

" KANRYTH IM THO THORRY! I CAME TO HELP BECUZ I DONE A HORRIBLE THINGTH!111" he shitted.

Kankri shitted back with a yolo okay motherfucker sex "...I bet you're planning to help Lord English to go back in time, hm?"

Mituna held his head low with that " 1m 5orry " sad face we know " HE...HE PROMISEDTH ME A YEAR SUPPLY OF DUNCAN DONUTSTH..."

" wtf what is with the Duncan donut?!" Kankri cried.

" Yo don't talk shit about Duncan donuts!" His mom says " them donuts be slammin'"

Cronus walk up to them.  
" Okay. Can we get out now?"

"..." porrim, meulin, and mituna were silent.

Kronkus raced his brows at the three.  
" Well? ..."

" Yeah about that..." porrim said." We haven't brought any items to help you get out of that cell..."

Cronus wiggersnips his fuckass hair with grease on it and raged at mofo " WTF PORRIM! Then what was the point in all of this?! Omfg!"

" Hey! At least it looks like we made an effert!"porrim retarts.

" may I be of assistant?" Horuss walk up to the group.

" Sure, Horuss, you're not being offensive!" Kankri smiles at him.

* ahem* horuss says before dusting off his steampunk clothes. " everyone...stand back."

Everyone stood back from him. He grabs the bar and twist them apart " STRONG CUNTSNACK!" he sweatingly.

" Horuss...I dudnt know you was that strong!" Kankri shouted like a piss glub.

Mariah Carey.

Porrim hugs her son. " God, I'm so happy to see you again, Kankri." She says as everyone else in the background began living cell.  
" you too mom!" Cray harded.

" Alright everyone we have to get going be4 the fatality starts" horusa sweated.

" the fatality starts toonot" Kankri nodded along everyone as he tells them this shit. Cronus dicked hard at them. " This is my story everyone...I got you all in this mess...and I'm going to get you all out."

" No...Crustus" kankro tells him back with ." This is my story too!"

" This is Kankri's story, Cronus.. he should led the way..." His mother prostated. Kankri looks back at his dearest mother." Mom...thank you...".  
" You're welcome son...  
Now, what we wait 4? Let's stop Lord England." All the trolls cheered like Jusbitch bieber fans and all ran into the freedom light of hope.


	17. kurlozs new crack

Damara and Kurloz went on the for cooked cigarettes and roasted fuckass. They went through room from room but they new that they had to be kareful becuz snOwman's titties were watch there everymove.

Where ever they walk to her nipples would point in that direction like a supersonic radar.

彼女の乳首が見ているkurloz、私たち。  
それが徐行すること、私、外に。

Translation:

kurloz, us whom her nipple is looking at.  
That it goes slow, me, and besides.

去る、乳首は去ります!  
米国を見ることをやめてください!

Translation:

Last nipple is left!  
Please stop seeing the U.S.!

それら、どの取り引き、それらで、またそれが、私たちが持っているkurloz、彼女の乳頭状突起を削除したか、その中で私たちが料理されたタバコおよび燃えたfuckass!Those乳首を探索することができるように、私たちの魂の変更された熟視である!

Translation:

It is these the dealings of which and them, and it is the stare by which our soul was changed so that it can search for kurloz which we have, the tobacco which deleted her papillary projection or in which we were cooked in it, and the fuckass!Those nipple which burned!

愚かなバナナ、どれに関しては、1つの、外陰部菌類は尾を引きます、分離する、そして、その中で私たちは、このディックを白く(職業)しました、すべては私たちから除外されるでしょう、動物、すべてのコマドリ神および強力なモーガンの自由人

Translation:

One external genital, fungus drags on about a foolish banana and which, it dissociates and all which, we made this white Dick (occupation) in it will be excepted from us, an animal, all the Japanese robin, God, and the powerful Morgan Freeman.

NEPETA kurloz boomed in her head WE MUST NOT SPEAK. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HER POINTY NIPPLES HAVE A JAPANNED TRANSLATOR?!

ALSO, HER NIPPLES CAN SPEAK CRACKHEAD SIGN LANGUAGE LIKE ME AND MEULIN SO WE MUST USE CHUCKLEVOODOOZ.

Damara begin to talk in her thoughts.

(( Kurloz is language right?

English is speak I what am!

I speak now the English thought in my head! ))

GOOD.

NOW. LETS FINISH THE SEARCH.

(( Look there fuckass I can see! ))

WHERE?

There was a room full of food and the roasted fuckass and cooked cigarettes were in that room. Samara went to take a step but Kurloz paused her step.

HER NIPPLES ARE STILL WATCHING US, DAMARA!

(( then what fuck how do get in? ))

I BROUHT ME ONE OF MY SPECIAL CRACKDUST. ILL HAVE TO USE IT ON HER BEFORE SHE-

" hey you two!" snowman stepped up to them." Don't you two go snooping around he-"

Kurloz throws dust in her eyes.  
"PICKLE SHIT DUST! DAMARA, RUN!"

As snowmans eyes ( and tits ) were burning from the dust, the two trolls already got the cooked cigurettes and roasted fuckass.

" NOW LETS FIND THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kurlozed chuckledvoodooed.


End file.
